Himura Kenshin- Life as a father and Husband
by Icez Bluez
Summary: See how Kenshin cope as a father, husband and also as a friend. Include Little Kenji! Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Himura Kenshin – life as a husband and father  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It been 5 years, and life have changed for the ex-battousai, Himura Kenshin in many ways for example; he married his young sweetheart, Kaoru and later had a son named Kenji. Learning from Megumi, his friend and doctor who had saved his life and treated his wound many a time that due to many injures, his health would have to be constantly watch or he would fall into a coma or even death.  
  
That morning during the peaceful Meiji era, Kenshin was as usual busy washing the laundry and at the same baby-sitting Kenji while Kaoru was helping Yahiko with the students in the Dojo. Kenshin's thought wandered to think about his friends, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Saitou and Tokio. "I wonder what they are doing now" as he thought to himself. Sighing deeply, he continued to wash the laundry.  
  
Kaoru came out from the Dojo, all sweat up and tired. Kenshin seeing this, "Kaoru-Chan, do you want me to prepare the bathhouse and lunch now?" "That would be wonderful Kenshin-sama!" "I would have to finish this few and then prepare the bathhouse and lunch but what about Kenji?" "Don't worry about Kenji, I would look after him while you prepare the bathhouse and the lunch." " Kaoru, what do you want to eat?" "Anything would do!" Kaoru smiled sweetly at Kenshin and Kenshin return the smile to her. " Okay then, I am done with the laundry, bye Kenji!" Kenshin bent down to rub his head and got a wack in return.  
  
Kaoru watched him walk toward the bathhouse and thought to herself " I am so lucky to get a good husband and father like him, helping to do all the house chores and baby-sitting for me. If only Megumi could see this, the fox definitely going to be super jealous of me, but then I remember her telling me that she pretended to like Kenshin but in true fact she truly loved Sano. I wondered whether Sano truly loved her and vice verse." " Kenji, put in more effort! " when she saw Kenji happily waving the bokken up and down. Kenji being bored, took his bokken and together with all his might brought the bokken down on the laundry tub, therefore causing it to break into two. Kaoru slapped her forehead and said " I mean more effort in the bokken and not the laundry tub and what your father going to say when he going to see this?" As if to answer that question, Kenshin shouted "Baka!! My beloved laundry tub!!", from the steps of the bathhouse and run toward to his 'dead' beloved laundry tub and started hugging it. Kaoru seeing this, turned to face her son who had then sensed something was wrong and run to hid at the dojo.  
  
Kenshin was too upset to prepare lunch that he kept cutting his finger instead of the vegetable and kept putting the wrong ingredients in the dishes. He even stirred-fry the tofu when the tofu was only meant for soup only. The result of today's lunch was poison and not regular edible food.  
  
Author's notes: Hello readers, This is my very first fan fiction so please forgive if the story really sucks or maybe you can suggest some stories or plots to me so just e-mail me at obey_moi@hotmail.com but please no junk mail. Anyway thank for reading and please promote my stories to your family and friends!  
  
Credits: I would like to thank my Best friend Stephanie Chan (she is the author of Soujirou's Dream). If not for her, I wouldn't be writing this story and she is my inspiration and I would really like to thank her for letting my story to be on the same web as her as I don't how to create my own web site. She also helped me with the names of the characters like the gay and the weapons used (My Japanese sucks) Thank you Steffie!  
  
God blessed the whole world.  
  
Daphne Xu aka DX 


	2. Chapter 2

Himura Kenshin – Life as father and husband  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Absent-mindedly, he served the food to the bathhouse instead of the dining room, and of course, Kaoru in the bathhouse was shocked and turned Kenshin the other way round to the dining room. Kenshin still in his daze walked to the dining room and poured the soup (or oil?) onto Yahiko's feet. Yahiko yelled out in pain and run out of the dining room, cursing Kenshin all the way to the bathhouse. At the Bathhouse, Kaoru kicked him out, calling a henkai at the time and told him to wait patiently outside and not rushed in like that. Yahiko waited outside in pain for 5 minutes before Kaoru came out, all fresh and clean. Kaoru sawed his swollen and badly burned feet and apologised to him for not letting him into the bathhouse first earlier just now. " What made your feet end up in a state like this?" "You don't want to know at all." "Please, Yahiko?!! Or I will made your feet worst than ever!" threatened Kaoru. Yahiko prefer his feet in this state than a state worse than this, said, "All right then, don't get angry with me! That Baka- husband of your, entered the dining room in a daze, carrying a bowl and pour the bowl of soup or whatever was that black liquid substance, on my poor, happy and innocent feet!" Yahiko begun to gently stroke his badly burnt feet. " I guessed the evening lessons would have to be cancel or would you rather take over me, Kaoru?" "Okay, I guessed I have to cancel Kenji's outing to the park." "Maybe, Kenshin could bring Kenji to the park." "No, that is definitely the worst idea ever!" "Why?" "I am afraid that Kenshin now in this daze state, would let Kenji drowned in the park's pond instead of letting Kenji play with the carps there." "Oh I see, Kenshin in this state must be much more terrifying than being in the Battousai State. " "I agreed with you." "By the way, Kaoru, what caused Kenshin to be in this state? " " I am telling you that your feet is definitely going kick something when you hear this." "What is it? And I promised that my feet would remained intact." "Okay then *sighed. Here it goes … … " (Please refer to Chapter 1 if you don't remember.)  
  
" What !!" Yahiko kicked the door of the bathhouse, only to find himself howling in pain and Kaoru laughing at him. " See, I told you so!" " Ha-ha-ha, very funny. See my feet are still intact." (By now, Yahiko's feet have swelled to the size of a papaya.) Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. "So pitiful or is it so sweet and exciting to see the Tokyo's Samurai teenage boy in this stupid state?" "Hey! Your Baka-husband was the cause of it! " "Fine! Here let me help you put some medicine on it before it get worse than ever." Kaoru took the medicine box from the dojo, bent down and set down to work on Yahiko's feet. "Oww…" groaned Yahiko, Kaoru stuffed the ball of bandage into his mouth in order to shut him up.  
  
"There, all tidied up and ready to heal! I am so much better than the fox." Kaoru beamed happily at her own handiwork. Yahiko spitted out the ball of bandage that was stuffed into his mouth said "Arigatou, Kaoru!" Yahiko bowed to Kaoru. "You are welcome, beside I was just practising my medical skill in case I wack you with the bokken too much and Megumi or anyone except me way too busy to bother about you maybe Tsubame would be free." Yahiko blushed at his girlfriend's name and later on paled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and Tsubame and I am not going to wack you now. " "Kaoru, why did kenshin get so worked up over a miserable 'dead' laundry tub? " "I have totally no idea at all, maybe…"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sighed…Chapter 2 is done! So on to Chapter 3! Remember to email me! If you have any suggestions to make the stories better!  
  
Credits: To My sister Jacqueline, she suggested that Yahiko should be hurt and taken care of Kaoru. 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard and Usual Disclaimer apply  
  
1 Himura Kenshin – life as a father and husband by Daphne  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile -------  
  
Kenshin sat down on the mat facing Kenji, "Kenji, why of things there, did you have to go and thrashed the laundry tub?" "Papa, please don't scold or beat me!" Kenji started to cry, Kenshin immediately rushed to hug Kenji and patting him gently at the same time. "There, there don't cry … big boys like you don't cry. Papa love you very much that I would not scold you." "Really, papa ?!!" Kenji looked up to see whether his father was lying. "Yes, Kenji, papa would not scold or even beat you" "Then why did you pour the bowl of steaming black water on Yahiko-Sama's feet?" "I did?" Kenshin was shocked to hear that he had poured hot oil on Yahiko's feet without realising it. " Yes, you did, papa! Yahiko-Sama, had to run out of the room screaming away." Kenji got up and demonstrated, Kenshin laughed till his stomach hurts. "I can't believe I did that!" "Papa?" "Hai" "Why do you care so much for the laundry tub?" "Kenji, come and sit on papa's lap, okay, made sure you are very comfortable in that position. Ready?" "Hai!" "Okay, then here it goes!"  
  
"It was more than five years ago when it was the first time I met your mama, she came charging toward me with her infamous bokken like a bull, calling me a murderer at the same time. I was shocked at first when the bokken came down on me. Later I save this very dojo and mama from the bad guys who tries to take the dojo and kill your mama. Your mama only allowed me to stay at the dojo but on one condition and that was to do the house chores and grocery shopping for her. That when i started washing the laundry at the belated laundry tub. It was the laundry tub that made noticed how beautiful your mama was as while I washed the laundry; I always watch your mama's movement without her knowing it. Beside that the laundry brought back beautiful memories for example, before I left for Kyoto, my last house chores was the laundry and after washing all the clothes, your uncle Sano kicked into the tub when he wanted know whether I was going to Kyoto to fight against Shishio and when I tried to get up, he used his leg to push me back into the tub again. Now do you know why I went crazy when you broke the tub?" "Yes, papa and I am totally sorry papa." "Oh you don't have to feel sorry for that because since you broke the tub, I won't have to do the washing tomorrow and I could bring you to Tokyo Harbour to see the steamships " "Yahoo, arigatou papa!" Kenji got up and hugged Kenshin and later fell asleep comfortable in Kenshin lap.  
  
From behind the screendoor –  
  
"I didn't know he was watching me all the while, I kept thinking it was some henkai person" "And the henkai person married you?" "Don't you fare insult the best husband and father in the entire universe!" kaoru took out her bokken (it always seem ready) and give Yahiko who was too slowly to counterattack a good thrashing in 5 years.  
  
Author deeply sighed…… ^^x 


End file.
